Paixão Repentina
by Layka Airbender
Summary: Sango e Kagome são melhores amigas, mas admitem sentir atração uma pela outra, além de um grande afeto, que embora tenham ignorado por muito tempo, tem persistido e crescido ultimamente de forma que já não é possível ser ignorada e então, elas resolvem dar um passeio, irão elas sucumbir aos seus desejos? Ou continuarão sendo amigas? Sango s2 Kagome contém orange leve.


Sango e Kagome eram amigas há muitos anos e sempre cultivaram um afeto muito grande uma pela outra, mesmo depois de terem se casado com seus respectivos maridos, Miroku e Inuyasha, mas ambas sabiam que ainda sentiam algo crescente, tentaram por muitos anos esconder, mas aquele sentimento as consumia e as incendiava...

- Sango e eu vamos colher algumas ervas na campina próxima daqui. – Disse Kagome para Kaede, enquanto subia na Kirara e segurava Sango pela cintura.

- Tomem muito cuidado! – Alertou a anciã. – E boa sorte, espero que encontrem o que desejam encontrar. – Ela sorriu e ambas sorriram de volta, embora as duas soubessem disfarçar muito bem, Kaede sabia que aqueles olhares e carinhos que trocavam eram bem mais do que amizade e que algum dia, iriam admitir isso, mesmo que não se separassem de seus maridos para isso.

- Adeus, Kaede! – Gritaram as duas, acenando, enquanto a Kirara alçava vôo.

Ela voava cada vez mais alto e quando atingiram a altitude ideal, Sango acariciou levemente a cabeça da Youkai gata que grunhiu de felicidade.

- Sabe...Kagome...Você me segurando assim, está me deixando realmente excitada. – Sango disse timidamente e Kagome riu levemente, agarrou Sango e ficou o mais próxima possível e encostou sua cabeça nas costas dela. – Foi o que eu pensei que você ia fazer...É sacerdotisa, mas de boa e pura não tem nada! – Ambas riram juntas.

- Eu gosto de estar assim com você...Também fico assim. – Sussurrou Kagome no ouvido de Sango e esta adquiriu um leve rubor na face.

- Está na hora de descermos...Kirara!

A Youkai gata começou a perder altitude e parou na beira um lago, onde havia uma cachoeira e uma enorme imensidão verde para ser admirada.

- É aqui? – Perguntou Kagome maravilhada olhando ao redor.

- Sim...Perfeito, não? – Perguntou Sango observando o encanto de Kagome.

- Muito... – Ela disse e começou a tirar seu kimono até que Sango segurasse sua mão levemente, a impedindo de continuar, elas se entreolharam profundamente e se aproximaram até que seus corpos ficassem colados um no outro.

Sango envolveu o pescoço de Kagome e começou a acariciar o rosto e o cabelo desta, enquanto ela gemia levemente de prazer.

Então, ela aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Kagome e sussurrou:

- Eu sei que você quer...Não se faça de difícil, por favor. – E mordiscou a orelha dela levemente, arrancando gemidos um pouco mais altos.

Sango beijou do ombro até a bochecha de Kagome levemente, fazendo com que esta ficasse arrepiada de prazer e continuasse gemendo levemente, enquanto ela retirava seu kimono delicadamente.

- Sango, não sei se é certo continuarmos com isso...Quer dizer...Você sabe...Nós somos casadas e você tem filhos e... – Disse Kagome sendo silenciado por um leve beijo de Sango, que se transformou num beijo de urgência, pois finalmente depois de anos de provocações, tentações e fantasias não realizadas, elas agora tinham a chance de se amarem secretamente.

- Hum...Não é justo que você fique totalmente nua e eu com essa roupa de exterminadora... – Sussurrou Sango, enquanto dava leves, mas intensos selinhos na boca de Kagome e esta arfava e gemia levemente, mas conseguiu responder.

- Não sabe quantas vezes fiquei te olhando com essa roupa e morrendo de inveja do Miroku. – Foi então que Kagome a beijou intensamente nos lábios e começou a retirar a roupa da exterminadora mais temida pelos Youkais e mais desejada por ela.

- Agora sim está melhor... – Disse Sango a beijando com a mesma intensidade e acariciando sua pele macia e contornando suas curvas e Kagome fazia o mesmo com ela.

Ambas loucas de prazer, adentraram no lago raso e Sango apoiou Kagome na margem e começou a espalhar beijos pelo seu corpo, a apertar, lamber e mordiscar seus seios rijos, lamber e beijar seu pescoço e passar a língua por seu tronco até chegar ao seu sexo.

Kagome gemia alto e sua excitação crescia junto com a de Sango, que não deixava que ela tivesse fôlego, com seus toques quentes, leves e sedutores e com seus beijos intensos, que mostravam o quanto lutaram para reprimir aquilo, mas que o resultado foi apenas a intensificação daquele sentimento de desejo e amor ao mesmo tempo.

- Sango...Está me deixando louca...Ah! – Disse Kagome, enquanto Sango chupava e lambia seu sexo habilmente, como se estivesse habituada com aquele novo corpo todos os dias.

- É isso que eu quero, minha sacerdotisa safadinha. – Sussurrou Sango no ouvido de Kagome, enquanto excitava seu clitóris com as mãos e a penetrava com seus dedos.

Mais gemidos de Kagome e Sango os calou com outro beijo intenso, enquanto ela enlouquecia de prazer quase atingindo seu ápice.

Sango beijou seu colo até chegar aos seus seios novamente e os sugar com vontade e os lamber em círculos, deixando ambos vermelhos e mais rijos de excitação.

- Mais Sango mais! – Murmurou Kagome entre gemidos altos e Sango voltou a lamber e chupar seu sexo, enquanto ela acariciava sua cabeça e rapidamente ela atingiu seu ápice e gemeu (quase gritou) de tanto prazer e entrou na água e ficou boiando, descansando seu corpo excitado na calma das águas do lago.

Sango a pegou no colo e se sentou numa pedra que estava na margem, mas dentro do lago e começou a beijá-la levemente com carinho e afagar seu cabelo novamente, enquanto ela descansava em seu peito.

- Olhe para lá. – Disse apontando para o horizonte e Kagome virou o rosto para ver mais um dos pôr do Sol encantadores que a era feudal possuía, mas esse era especial, mostrava sua alegria em tê-la consigo e ela sorriu e se aconchegou em Sango que a abraçava e acariciava. – Sabe...Podemos fazer isso mais vezes...Se quiser...Mas, da próxima, vai ser sua vez de me dar prazer, Srª sacerdotisa impura. – Dito isso, ela riu e Kagome começou a rir também.

- Se eu soubesse que seria tão perfeito assim, nunca teria tentado reprimir isso... – Kagome sussurrou olhando Sango nos olhos.

E as duas se beijaram levemente e sabiam que daí por diante, sua amizade seria a mais colorida possível e que seu amor secreto, finalmente seria nutrido.

* * *

><p>Não me perguntem daonde tirei inspiração pra essa one shot (nem eu sei! XD) kkkk<p>

Dêem suas opiniões e críticas e **sem comentários homofóbicos** please =P Só clicar naquele botãozinho e me fazer feliz! =D

Bjs, Haylay


End file.
